1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, a storage medium and a program.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a color image processing system that consists of a host computer and an image forming apparatus (including in that term a printer controller), color profile data for matching a color on the host computer and a print output color with each other is unitarily controlled on the host computer. That is, in the conventional color image processing system the color profile data is not shared and used by plural client computers on a network, but instead is independently controlled by each client computer on the network.
Thus, in the color image processing system as above, every time print outputting is performed utilizing the color profile data for matching the color on the host computer and the print output color with each other, it is necessary for the client computer to incorporate profile information into PDL (page description language) data in the print output and send the obtained PDL code data to the image forming apparatus. This necessity is an impediment to being able to send the PDL code data to the image forming apparatus as efficiently as possible. Moreover, there is room for improvement in conventional ways of effectively controlling the above profile data on plural printers.